Aparências
by Mag-x-x
Summary: - “Era realmente ódio o sentimento que unia os rivais Sasuke e Naruto?” - Yaoi/Lemon/UA/NaruSasu - Presente para J.M Oliver.


**Título**: Aparências.

**Autora**: Mag.  
**Ship**: NaruSasu.  
**Fandom**: Naruto.  
**Gênero**: Romance, Lemon, Yaoi.  
**Censura**: NC-17, +18, M.  
**Capítulos**: Único.  
**Beta**: Sem, rs.  
**Sinopse**: "Era realmente ódio o sentimento que unia os rivais Sasuke e Naruto?."  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. E eu não ganho nada com isso.

****

* * *

**Capítulo Único – Aparências.**

Presente para **J. M. Oliver. **

* * *

_"Meu ódio por você é meu alimento"_

Na sala de aula poucos murmúrios podiam ser ouvidos, apenas algumas garotas fofocavam baixinho, mais precisamente Ino, Sakura e Karin, todas focadas no mesmo assunto, na mesma obsessão.

"Uchiha Sasuke'', o mais querido e desejado em nove de dez garotas, e claro por alguns garotos. Dono de uma beleza única, com cabelos e olhos mais negros que a noite, pele pálida, que para muitos dava um ar mórbido ao rapaz, mas que nem por isso deixava de ser belo. Filho caçula dos donos da Secundária de Konoha, Sasuke era o que mais chamava atenção, o mais popular chegando a ter um fã clube oficial, com seguidoras do primeiro ao último ano, suas notas eram excelentes, orgulho de todos os professores e claro, de seus pais.

Apenas algo, ou melhor alguém fazia o moreno perder o controle, se meter em brigas, dizer os piores palavrões e praticamente rolar pelos corredores do colégio aos socos e pontapés. Esse alguém era Uzumaki Naruto, que tinha total atenção do moreno nesse exato momento. O loiro rabiscava um desenho qualquer em seu caderno, sem prestar a menor atenção nas palavras do professor, já que a maldita aula de Artes estava a uns dez minutos de acabar. Ao mesmo tempo que desenhava, sorria com satisfação ao imaginar o Uchiha todo ferrado após uma boa briga. Eles eram rivais, eles se odiavam, e só o pensamento de ver o moreno sofrendo, deixava Naruto extremamente feliz. Só foi tirado de seus devaneios ao ouvir a voz grossa de seu rival, que se pronunciava pela primeira vez naquele dia.

- Com licença professor Sasori, me desculpe interromper a sua aula, mas está na hora do meu remédio e preciso sair da sala. – Naruto olhava o Uchiha estático e repetia pra si mesmo as palavras usadas pelo "perfeitinho''. Aquilo lhe dava ânsia.

Não pode deixar de sorrir ao notar o que realmente se passava ali. A permissão de sair da sala, como esperado foi concedida e o moreno saiu, mas não antes de direcionar seu olhar ao loiro sentado alguns lugares atrás do seu. Que apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça.

Sasuke saiu da sala, com um gostinho de vitória na boca, e uma pitada de desejo também. Seguiu pelos corredores com um destino certo, não conseguindo controlar o singelo sorriso que se formava em seu rosto.

_"Quando nossos olhares se cruzam as pessoas esperam o pior"_

Cinco, quatro, três, dois, um... E finalmente toca o sinal para a terceira aula, Naruto estava um pouco nervoso, mas nada tirava aquela sensação boa de dentro dele. Iria acontecer de novo, mas dessa vez seria diferente, não iria se deixar dominar por aquele Teme. O loiro deu um longo suspiro após o professor deixar a sala, se queria matar aula, teria que ser rápido. Juntou suas coisas sem se importar com as vozes dos colegas de sala que se elevavam cada vez mais, já que a próximo horário era de Matemática e o professor Kakashi era famoso por seus atrasos. "Essa é a minha chance'', pensou Naruto um pouco alto, chamando a atenção de Kiba, que se encontrava na carteira ao lado do loiro.

- Hey, Naruto, vai matar aula novamente? Ou vai em busca de confusão com o Uchiha? Já que até agora ele não voltou... – O tom de voz do "cão'' irritava Naruto, mas nem o chato do Kiba estragaria sua felicidade neste momento.

- Bom, eu não te devo satisfação de nada, não é mesmo, Kiba-kun? – O sorriso zombeteiro do loiro fazia o outro quase latir de raiva, mas antes de poder pronunciar algo, foi cortado pelo Uzumaki. – E não precisa fazer essa cara de cachorro malvado, vou responder a sua pergunta. Não, eu não vou atrás do Teme. Vou apenas no terraço fumar, sabe como é, essas aulas me dão sono e eu preciso sentir um pouco de nicotina em meus pulmões. Então, até mais Kiba-kun. – Disse o loiro acenando para o colega de sala, e logo se mandando com sua mochila nas costas.

_"Mas o que nós temos são apenas aparências"_

Os passos do Uzumaki eram firmes e cuidadosos, afinal não queria que o supervisor Madara o pegasse matando aula, por sua sorte os corredores estavam vazios, já que os professores tinham trocado de turma. E Madara com certeza devia estar "conversando" com o enfermeiro do colégio, Hashirama.

Naruto segurou o riso ao lembrar de chegar todo machucado a enfermaria graças ao Teme, que também o acompanhava e dar de cara com o Madara alisando o pobre enfermeiro. "Pobre nada, aquele cara é esperto, o Uchiha não é de se jogar fora mesmo." Sorriu ao concluir seu pensamento e resolveu apressar logo seus passos indo em direção ao último andar daquela imensa construção que era a Secundária de Konoha. Parou ao chegar ao seu destino, uma porta onde se lia em um aviso: **"Banheiro em manutenção"**.

Pronto, ali estava ele, se quisesse desistir esse seria o momento, mas quem disse que o loiro iria voltar atrás? Nunca, ninguém mais queria aquilo como ele queria, e o Uzumaki não era de temer nada, nem suas emoções. Deu dois toques na porta de madeira, notando que suas mãos suavam de nervosismo e excitação. Depois de esperar um pouco, quando a porta foi aberta e a imensidão de seus olhos azuis se encontrou com a imensidão daqueles olhos negros, ele teve mais certeza daquilo que queria.

- Você demorou, Dobe. – O moreno se pronunciou ao abrir passagem ao loiro, e em seguida trancar a porta do banheiro, se encostando na mesma. – Mas não igual as outras vezes, está tão ansioso pra ser fodido por mim? – Guardou a chave que tinha em mãos no bolso, chave que por sinal foi fácil de obter. Nessas horas é que o Uchiha via a vantagem dos seus pais serem os donos de tudo aquilo.

- Você está muito convencido hoje, Sasuke. – Céus, como aquela aproximação era boa, e como tinha sentido falta daquilo! Sem pensar duas vezes o loiro levou seus braços até a cintura do moreno, o envolvendo, fazendo com que ficassem ainda mais próximos, unidos. Podendo até ouvir um suspiro escapar dos lábios finos daquele que o dominava, pelo menos naquele momento. – Você gosta não é? Gosta que nossos corpos fiquem assim, que minha respiração encontre a sua, não é mesmo, Sasuke? – Disse após esconder seu rosto na curva do pescoço do Uchiha.

Como aquele Dobe era atrevido! E por mais que Sasuke quisesse negar, cada palavra que saia da boca do loiro era toque que trocavam, até mesmo quando brigavam, já era o suficiente para o Uchiha mais novo perder a sanidade. E era algo muito confuso, ainda mais pra ele, que sempre tinha controle de tudo, principalmente das suas emoções. Só que esse "controle" não funcionava com o loiro colado ao seu corpo.

Cansado dessa confusão mental, Sasuke resolveu agir, levando uma das mãos até a nuca do loiro, subindo lentamente, agarrando alguns fios dourados e os puxando com certa força. Sorriu ao notar que o Uzumaki gemeu baixinho de dor, inclinando a cabeça para trás, deixando o pescoço exposto para uma carícia mais profunda. Sem mais demoras, tocou aquela pele tão sensível com a ponta de sua língua, provando o sabor do loirinho, desejando marca-lo como seu. Seguiu trilhando um caminho de beijos urgentes até chegar aos lábios do loiro, que estava sem reação alguma até o momento, mas endireitou-se junto ao corpo do moreno, ao notar que ele o encarava.

- Tire toda a roupa, Naruto. – O Uchiha foi direto, estava cansado de acariciar o loiro sobre os malditos tecidos. Queria um toque mais intenso, real.

- Por que? Não é só abaixar as calças e fazermos o que viemos fazer? – Afinal, o que estava acontecendo com o outro? Era sempre um sexo rápido e mais nada, nem se preocupavam em se despir, sempre buscando apenas se aliviarem o mais rápido possível. Mas tinha que admitir estava querendo algo diferente, e já que o Uchiha também queria, essa seria a oportunidade perfeita para possuir o moreno. Sorrio e tratou logo de arrumar o que disse.

- Pensando bem, Uchiha, você está certo. Chega dessas roupas nos atrapalhando e se estamos aqui pra isso, vamos aproveitar mais... Então tire as suas também, ou melhor, eu mesmo faço isso.

Essa atitude tão "ativa" do Uzumaki não era esperada pelo moreno, mas isso não o desagradou, pelo contrário a situação estava cada vez mais excitante e ambos sabiam que mais nada precisava ser falado, era o momento de se entregar aquela fúria de sensações que os envolviam.

_"Nós não temos limites na busca pelo prazer"_

Eles se afastaram por um momento, enquanto Naruto se livrava de seus tênis e meias, Sasuke retirava alguns objetos de seus bolsos, deixando em cima da pia, celular, chaves, um pequeno tubo de lubrificante e uma camisinha, para também se livrar de seu par de Allstar inseparável. Naruto voltou a se aproximar já tirando a gravata de seu uniforme e rindo ao ver o que o Uchiha tinha nos bolsos, o moreno era bem prático. Passou a língua por seus lábios, deixando-os úmidos e convidativos, dando um singelo selinho na boca de Sasuke para finalmente começar a despi-lo. Tirou a gravata e o paletó do moreno rapidamente, depois se concentrou nos botões da típica camisa branca, desabotoando um a um, expondo a pele pálida que tanto admirava, a tocando em algumas oportunidades, até se livrar da peça por completo.

Sasuke apesar de estar gostando das ações do loiro, resolveu se adiantar invertendo as posições, jogando o loiro sem cuidado algum contra a parede fria que gemeu pelo contato. E mesmo achando ir com calma ser muito mais excitante, queria ver o Uzumaki entregue, tratando de se livrar de todas as peças de roupas do loirinho, que ria safado ao ver suas calças deslizando por suas coxas grossas e a cara de satisfação do Uchiha ao deixa-lo somente de boxer. Aquilo estava melhor do que imaginava.

Fechou os olhos ao sentir mãos curiosas percorrendo seu corpo bronzeado e a língua faminta do moreno novamente em seu pescoço. Aquilo era como estar no Céu ou no Inferno, dependendo do ponto de vista de cada um. Sasuke espalmava as costas do loiro, enquanto chupava seu pescoço como um vampiro, sentindo a pele do rival se arrepiar junto ao seus lábios, descendo até a clavícula com seus beijos, dando uma pequena mordida na região, provocando um gemido de dor no loiro.

Continuou sua exploração pelo corpo dourado, chegando finalmente aos mamilos rosados do loirinho, que apenas se entregava a cada sensação nova. Roçou seus lábios no pequeno botão, vendo o rosto do outro se contorcer em prazer, sabia muito bem do ponto sensível do rival, iniciando assim uma série de beijos molhados no mamilo direito, enquanto uma de suas mãos subia pelo corpo do Uzumaki, gravando cada parte em sua mente até chegar ao outro mamilo e dar atenção a ele, apertando levemente. Naruto apenas arfava com cada toque, tanto da língua do Uchiha quanto da mão ágil, arqueando seu corpo, expondo ainda mais seus mamilos agora inchados devido a tamanho prazer.

_"Vamos meu inimigo me quebre em um beijo"_

Naruto se perdia em pensamentos enquanto o Uchiha se deliciava em seu corpo. Estava sendo fraco ao se render dessa forma, afinal ele queria ter total domínio da situação, mas com aquela língua em contato com uma parte tão frágil de sua anatomia, era muito mais difícil. "Preciso fazer algo que enlouqueça o Teme !" Pensou rápido já puxando o moreno pelos cabelos, sem muita força, não queria arrancar nenhum fio negro que era uma das coisa que mais gostava no outro, seus cabelos.

Sasuke murmurou alguns palavrões em reprovação e ficou a encarar o loiro que não tirava os olhos de seus lábios, estavam úmidos e vermelhos devido a exploração que fez no corpo do loiro. Ia usar mais alguma palavra ofensiva, mas foi calado pelo loiro da melhor maneira possível.

O beijo começou de forma lenta, a língua do Uzumaki logo pediu passagem entre os lábios macios do outro, forçando um pouco a resistência imposta por Sasuke de início, que foi quebrada no mesmo instante em que Naruto deslizou as mãos por suas costas, chegando até seu quadril, onde em um impulso fez com que as ereções dos dois se chocassem e o moreno gemesse com essa sensação, permitindo assim que o beijo se aprofundasse.

A oportunidade foi bem aproveitada por ambos, principalmente o loiro que roçava sua língua na língua do outro, seu quadril no quadril do outro, compartilhando as melhores sensações. O beijo do Uchiha com certeza era a melhor parte, era o vício secreto do loirinho e cada vez que sua língua explorava aquela cavidade úmida sua certeza só aumentava.

Aquele banheiro estava começando a ficar cada vez mais quente, os corpos se roçando, a respiração ofegante dos rivais, suas línguas travando uma batalha em meio ao beijo e ainda Sasuke não estava despido por completo, na verdade nem Naruto estava e queria se livrar daquele incomodo o mais rápido possível, levando suas mãos até o cós da calça do moreno, a tirando junto com a boxer de uma vez, tocando propositalmente na ereção do maior que arfou e mordeu o lábio do loiro com força, para depois suga-lo para dentro de sua boca, aliviando de certa forma a dor provocada pela mordida.

_"Palavras de ódio e gestos de amor"_

Se separaram após longos minutos se beijando, se não fosse a maldita falta de oxigênio, nunca teriam quebrado tal contato. Eles nunca tinham se beijado assim, com tamanha urgência. Mas estavam apreciando muito um se perder nos lábios do outro.

- O que está acontecendo com a gente? – Naruto foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, tentava controlar sua própria respiração em vão, com seu corpo colado ao corpo do moreno ele só queria mais e mais daquelas sensações únicas, esquecendo de tudo, até mesmo de respirar.

- Não me diga que está apaixonado, Dobe? Típico de você mesmo... – Pelo tom de voz do moreno estava claro que queria zoar com o outro, mas na verdade a mesma pergunta rondava sua mente. Sua vontade era de abraçar o rival e enche-lo de beijos e carinhos, só não podia admitir e com o que disse segundos antes era bem provável eles começarem a brigar, então para concluir somente beijou o loiro mais uma vez, impedindo um ataque de "fúria Uzumaki".

Maldito Uchiha Sasuke! Por quê tinha que ser tão arrogante? Tão metido, tão sedutor, tão apaixonante... Naruto iria revidar as palavras ácidas do moreno e não conseguiu, seus lábios foram tomados pelos do maior junto com seu coração, que falhou ao ouvir a palavra "apaixonado", mas ele estar apaixonado pelo outro era impossível, o odiava, odiava Sasuke com todas as suas forças que eram roubadas por meio daquele beijo cheio de luxúria.

Um beijo mais ritmado, desejoso, um explorava a boca do outro, sentindo como aquela troca de carícias os entregava, porque em meio aos corpo se roçando, bocas se provando havia muito mais que um sentimento de ódio.

Naruto sabia que estava se arriscando, mas para ter aqueles lábios junto aos seus ele era capaz de tudo, até mesmo de enganar a si mesmo com o pensamento tolo de que tudo aquilo era apenas sexo, ódio contido. E pra provar a si mesmo que estava certo, em meio aquele beijo desceu suas mãos até onde seria o ponto mais fraco de um homem.

_"Hoje eu quero te provar algo''_

Segurou o membro do moreno com certa força, que estava tão entretido no beijo que mal notou as intenções do Uzumaki, a não ser quando a mão quente o envolveu de forma lenta mais precisa, iniciando os movimentos já conhecidos da masturbação, mas o fato de ter outra pessoa o tocando tão intimamente era mais excitante que tocar a si mesmo. E Naruto fazia questão de ser o melhor, seus dedos percorriam o membro ereto do Uchiha da base até a glande, onde seu polegar fazia questão de pressionar, resultando em pequenos gemidos que sem querer escapavam da boca do outro.

Era essa a intenção do Uzumaki desde o princípio, ver o moreno entregue, dependendo da sua boa vontade em satisfaze-lo, livre daquela face arrogante, onde novas expressões de puro deleite podiam ser notadas. Sua mão movia de forma rápida em torno do membro do rival, mas se o queria totalmente submisso, teria que fazer muito mais que aquilo... Muito mais.

Com toda sua determinação e desejo soltou o membro do maior que grunhiu ao sentir seu falo abandonado. Não teve tempo para maiores reclamações, a língua do Uzumaki tocou um de seus mamilos já eriçados, os provocando, fazendo com que sua atenção mais uma vez fosse direcionada para outro ponto de seu corpo. Aquele maldito loiro sabia exatamente onde tocar, mesmo sem muita experiência.

Seus lábios não pararam, assim como suas mãos que percorriam o corpo pálido conforme ia descendo com seus beijos e mordidas, parou ao chegar no seu objetivo, o membro rijo do moreno que apontava para si. Sorriu zombeteiro ao ver a cara que o Teme fez, era um misto de ansiedade e excitação. Ah, iria tortura-lo e como!

Inclinou-se o suficiente para tocar a ponta do membro ereto com os lábios, sentindo o sabor daquela carne, nada que o desagradasse, podendo assim continuar com seu estímulo ou melhor com a sua "tortura''. Envolveu toda a glande do moreno com a boca, iniciando movimentos lentos com a própria língua, apenas naquela região, pois o membro do moreno era grande e teria trabalho para por inteiro na boca, continuou indo com calma aproveitando muito mais o momento, deixando que seus lábios deslizassem pouco a pouco sobre o sexo do rival.

Sasuke queria fechar os olhos e se entregar, mas seria burrice de sua parte, a maior satisfação era ver o loiro ajoelhado a sua frente lhe dando tamanho prazer. Permitindo que gemidos roucos escapassem direto de sua garganta, olhava o Uzumaki com atenção, vendo seu pênis entrar e sair por aquela cavidade úmida quase como uma penetração, quem sabe até melhor que uma... Tendo seu olhar retribuído pelo loiro, os ônix e safiras não se desconectavam por um segundo, um prestando atenção nas reações do outro.

Os lábios do loirinho se fecharam na ereção do moreno, ao sentir seus cabelos sendo puxadas e com isso sua boca envolveu mais o membro do rival, chupando, roçando seus lábios vermelhos por toda extensão daquela carne tão quente. Uchiha Sasuke por inteiro era quente. Aumentou ainda mais o ritmo da sucção ao sentir agora um puxão para se afastar do membro do outro, mas queria tudo que o moreno podia oferecer e isso incluía seu sêmen. Levou uma das mãos até a base do membro que começava a dar indícios de estar prestes a gozar, o segurando mas sem a calma de antes, seu vai e vem com a língua e mão era rápido, tinha urgência em provar o sabor do Teme.

Mais alguns movimentos sincronizados e teve seu desejo realizado ao sentir a essência do rival descer por sua garganta.

_"Eu sou o melhor para você'' _

O Uchiha tinha esquecido de tudo, seu nome, idade, família, onde estava... A única coisa que lembrava era dos lábios do loiro em seu membro e a imagem de seu sêmen escorrendo pela boca do rival. O loiro era mesmo seu rival? Estava confuso após ter um dos melhores orgasmos de sua vida, só queria repetir aquilo várias e várias vezes. Se sentia das nuvens! As melhores sensações vagavam por sua mente e corpo, enquanto o loiro a sua frente se levantava pronto para seu próximo ato. "Agora vem a melhor parte, Uchiha..." Concluiu em pensamentos, como se pudesse ler a mente do moreno.

Sabia que Sasuke estava "frágil", tinha caprichado de propósito, o moreno devia estar entorpecido após o oral que recebera, era a hora de domina-lo. Ação que foi fácil, apenas virou o Uchiha e o prensou em uma das pias do imenso banheiro em reforma. Roçando sua ereção ainda coberta perto da entrada do rival.

- O que pensa em fazer, Dobe? – Sasuke tinha se recuperado e não acreditava na audácia do outro. O Uzumaki só podia estar enlouquecendo, querer dominar Uchiha Sasuke? Isso era um absurdo!

- Exatamente aquilo que você está pensando, Teme. – Apesar da vontade não iria rir naquele momento, prendia o Uchiha com firmeza junto a pia, se eles tinham chegado até ali o mais sensato era terminar o que vieram fazer. – E não pense em fugir, ou o "Senhor Perfeição" estaria com medo? Qual é, não agüenta, hm?

- Aposto que você não sabe foder como um homem, Uzumaki! – Mesmo em uma situação onde o Uchiha sabia que perderia a pose vinha antes de tudo. – Duvido que me faça gemer igual uma mocinha, do jeitinho que você geme...

Naruto passou a língua entre seus lábios e sorrio satisfeito, as provocações do maior só o excitavam mais, e mesmo que as palavras do outro quisessem dizer uma coisa, Naruto tinha certeza que o Uchiha estava louco para ser fodido. E um pedido para o Uzumaki, era uma ordem.

Soltou aos poucos o moreno, sabendo que ele não iria mais fugir, podendo finalmente se livrar de sua boxer branca, expondo seu membro ereto que ansiava em busca de prazer. Escutando o rival arfar ao sentir um contato mais abrasador, seu pênis roçava entre as pernas do outro, que apenas se inclinava sobre a pia buscando maior contato se há segundos atrás estava insultando o loiro. O destino era mesmo interessante.

Naruto espalmou suas mãos nas coxas grossas do rival, apertando com certa força a carne do outro, sabia que as marcas de seus dedos iriam ficar gravadas na pele branquinha que arrepiava ao toque, mas prosseguiu, marcar o outro também era uma de suas intenções. Seus lábios alcançavam a curva do pescoço do outro e era por lá que ele distribuía beijos e chupões, sentindo o gosto de suor que se formava no moreno, em ambos na verdade, aquele espaço era pequeno demais para os dois.

_"Mantenha essa grande farsa"_

Sasuke mantinha seus olhos cerrados, nada mais importava, queria se livrar daquela tortura o mais rápido possível e teve a confirmação de que tudo aquilo acabaria em breve ao sentir um liquido gelado em sua entrada e o primeiro dedo atrevido do Uzumaki pedir passagem.

Dor era única coisa que podia sentir além da frieza do lubrificante, que ia se esquentando conforme o primeiro digito explorava aquela parte intocada, sabia que seria doloroso e que uma hora essa dor iria ser substituída fazendo tudo valer a pena. Sasuke tentava a todo custo controlar seus gemidos e sensações, falhando a cada arrepio que percorria seu corpo alvo, passando a sentir a presença de outro digito e depois outro... Seu corpo ia se acostumando com a invasão e seu quadril se movimentava conforme os dedos do loiro, depois de mais um tempo dessa forma, ele estava pronto.

Seu membro tinha ganhado vida novamente e necessitava de atenção, uma de suas mãos já ia de encontro ao seu pênis ereto, mas foi impedido pelo loiro.

- Não, não, não Sasuke... Tenha calma, hm. Só eu posso te tocar. – Dizendo isso Naruto levou uma de suas mãos até a ereção do moreno, provocando-o. – Gosta que te toque assim? – E desceu dedilhando toda a extensão do falo rijo. – Vamos Sasuke, diga... Peça... – As palavras saiam da boca do loiro pausadamente.

Pedir? Não, ele tinha o seu orgulho Uchiha, não podia dar uma de fraco justo nesse momento. Se não estivesse tão excitado socaria aquele loiro como antes. Mas nada era como antes, os socos se tornaram beijos e toda raiva se transformou em tesão. Então se controlou ao máximo para não brigar, soltando o ar aos poucos de seus pulmões, contando até dez enquanto a mão de Naruto trabalhava lentamente em sua ereção. Não disse nada, apenas pegou a camisinha que estava próxima e a entregou pro loiro. Fechou os olhos novamente e deixou que as palavras escapassem por sua garganta sem culpa. Foda-se o orgulho Uchiha, literalmente.

- Vamos Dobe, acabe logo com isso. – Internamente Sasuke implorava pro outro não pedir mais nada, só queria senti-lo de uma vez por todas.

- Essas não são as palavras certas Sa-su-ke. – Respondeu o loiro com um sorriso doce, abandonando o membro do moreno para se proteger com a camisinha, que deslizou com facilidade pelo seu pênis ereto. Encostando-o entre as pernas do moreno.

Sasuke arfou, nem todo ar do mundo era suficiente para ele. Inclinou sua cabeça com o intuito de alcançar os lábios do loiro com os seus que ao perceber a ação do Uchiha, grudou seus corpos ainda mais permitindo que um beijo se iniciasse. Línguas já conhecidas brigavam por espaço, Sasuke chupava os lábios do menor para dentro de sua boca, sentindo seu sabor.

_"A verdade está em seus olhos"_

Em meio ao beijo ele se rendeu.

- Me fode, Naruto... Ah, como um homem... Agora... – Não tinha noção de suas próprias palavras, queria tudo, tudo de Uzumaki Naruto.

O loiro não disse mais nada, desceu ambas as mãos até o quadril do outro e o forçou contra a pia, as reações do moreno estavam lentas e ele simplesmente se inclinou permitindo assim que com um impulso, o membro do loiro entrasse dentro de si. A dor era grande, dolorosamente suportável, pois os dedos já tinham feito um bom trabalho. O pênis do rival era esmagado por sua cavidade não mais virgem, os movimentos eram lentos de início, a dor sumia pouco a pouco, o suor pingava de ambos os corpos que se roçavam, se fundiam.

Único, era assim que Naruto se sentia enquanto adentrava o pequeno orifício do outro, indo e voltando com seu quadril, levando o corpo do rival consigo, seus lábios roçavam perto da orelha e por eles escapavam palavras obscenas muito bem-vindas, era seu maior desejo sendo realizado e mesmo que naquele momento se entregasse a todas as sensações provocadas pelo sexo, memórias ainda rondavam sua mente, todas suas brigas com o Uchiha, xingamentos, olhares tortos, o acidente do primeiro beijo e a primeira vez em que Sasuke o tomou para si. Será que o moreno pensava o mesmo? Sentia o mesmo? Naruto precisava descobrir.

Seus movimentos adquiriram um ritmo mais lento, quase retirando seu membro por completo do corpo do outro e depois voltando com o mínimo de força.

- Na... Ah, Usuratonkachi mais rápido... Eu... Onegai. – Sasuke tinha dificuldade no simples ato de falar, seu corpo inteiro ardia, ondas de prazer o dominavam, de olhos fechados arfava e pedia por mais.

- Olhe para mim Sasuke, olhe para nós... - Naruto queria a confirmação de que tudo que sentiam era real. Levando uma das mãos até o queixo do Uchiha, fazendo o moreno erguer a cabeça e abrir os olhos. Encarando assim o reflexo de ambos no enorme espelho do banheiro.

Os olhos ônix se encontraram com os safira e tudo ficou claro. Não existia mais ódio, não existia mais nenhuma aparência. Naquele momento a verdade estava ali, em uma trocas de olhares tão íntima que ambos temiam que seus segredos fossem revelados. Mas já era tarde demais. Eles sabiam, tinham se rendido ao maior de todos os sentimentos o fiel companheiro do ódio.

Naruto voltou a pressionar seu quadril contra o outro, indo mais rápido e fundo no moreno, que contraía todos os seus músculos proporcionando mais prazer para o dominante. Seu pênis era esmagado enquanto entrava e saia em movimentos quase primitivos, marcando seus dedos na carne do Uchiha quando o puxava na direção de seu membro, tocando-o no ponto exato várias e várias vezes sem pausa, queria gozar até a última gota e fazer o outro gemer até perder a voz.

Mantinha seus olhos abertos, focados no reflexo do homem abaixo de si, que se contorcia e gemia tanto que suas ações de submissão foram o suficiente para o loiro enfim gozar, liberando todo seu prazer dentro do outro e o tocando novamente na próstata.

Sasuke gozou pela segunda vez logo em seguida, sem ao menos ter seu membro tocado.

_"E como ela pode ser bela''_

O peito de Sasuke subia e descia de acordo com sua respiração, seu olhar acompanhava o loiro e seus movimentos, após terem gozado Naruto se retirou do interior do moreno e se livrou da camisinha usada e tratou de ajeitar seus cabelos que estavam grudados em sua testa devido ao suor. Não se vestiu e nem ignorou o moreno para a surpresa do mesmo, se manteve nu, indo até o Uchiha e por mais estranho que isso possa aparecer, o abraçou.

Um abraço carinhoso, muito diferente de tudo que tinha ocorrido entre as paredes do banheiro em manutenção, era caloroso mas não de uma forma sexual, era realmente puro. Tinham que conversar? Tinham. Mas não era a hora para conversas, nem ao menos "discutir a relação". Era a hora deles, a hora dos dois inimigos, amigos, amantes...

Naruto deixou um sorriso se formar em seus lábios sem ao menos perceber e foi surpreendido por outro sorriso, pelo sorriso dele, um sorriso sincero, que pela primeira vez ele via na face do Uchiha. Era lindo, sem dúvidas e depois daquela confissão muda com certeza veria esse sorriso mais vezes.

Deixaram se levar pela novidade, cada toque era novo, as respirações que se normalizavam, o contato direto de suas peles, as leves carícias, os risinhos... Aquilo poderia durar pra sempre, era o começo de algo bom, eles sabiam e que agora necessitava de belas palavras para deixar o momento eternizado.

- Eu te odeio, Dobe. – Sasuke riu internamente ao dizer isso, ainda mantendo seus dedos perdidos no infinito dourado que eram os cabelos do loiro.

- Eu também te odeio, Teme. – Naruto deu sua última sentença, antes de mais uma vez capturar os lábios tão desejosos para si.

"Eu te amo" não eram válidos... Afinal eles tinham que manter as **aparências**.

_"A linha entre ódio e amor se rompe"_

* * *

**Notas finais: **Caramba, demorei mas postei. Confesso que não foi fácil, mas Jéssica querida foi de coração.

Não sei se me sai bem dessa vez, primeiro lemon sério e justo NaruSasu, haha. Foi até bom ver e escrever esse lado do Naruto todo seme. Espero que você e outros leitores que venham a ler gostem. Tive um ótimo retorno com "Eu não gosto de homens", agradeço a quem leu e comentou, mas não sei se fui bem nessa. Que a sorte esteja lançada, haha. Amei escrever MESMO, foi algo por você J. M e também por mim. E claro, obrigada por ter me ensinado como postar e alguns truques desse site. Que por sinal me deixou louca, não consegui colocar as frases no centro, sempre voltava. Então não sei se deu certo. Sofro.

Desculpe qualquer erro, estou começando e não tenho beta, vou na coragem e no pouco que sei.

Até uma próxima. Mag, **SasuNaruSasu Lover.**


End file.
